


Hard Jobs

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Bodhi comes back from his job in need of serious stress relief





	Hard Jobs

Bodhi collapsed on his bed, tired from his last run. He had been doing supply runs for the Alliance for weeks now, he barely had anytime to relax.

Cassian had been kept plenty busy too, gathering info for the Rebels. Bodhi could barely recall the last time they had seen each other, let alone spoke to each other.

He stared up at ceiling trying to get his muscles to relax. He peeled off his goggles and placed them on the nearby table.

The door to his room opened and Bodhi didn't even have to look up to see who it was. He had been around Cassian long enough to recognize his footsteps.

"Bodhi"

He raised his head and noticed that Cassian was smiling at him. In that moment he forgot his weariness and smiled back.

"It's good to see you."

Cassian nodded and sat next to Bodhi on the bed.

"Likewise, now how can we make up for lost time."

He cradled Bodhi's face in hands, he reached up and undid the top knot holding his hair up and pulled it away, causing his hair to fall down to his shoulders.

Bodhi leaned in and kissed him for the first time in what felt like forever. Already a warm feeling was spreading in his gut and he was already aware of Cassian's hands moving along and down his back.

The rebel captain was always in control or so it seemed. Bodhi had decided to go for something different, he pushed Cassian onto his back and this time he was the one in control.

The very idea was exhilarating. He kept up his control, he could feel Cassian's arousal as well as his own. He planted kisses all along the captain's neck to his chest.

Bodhi dropped to his knees and then at once began to work on Cassian's belt. He took Cassian into his mouth, he worked his mouth this way and that, the feeling of Cassian's member in his mouth was unfamiliar but pleasant at the same time.

"Bodhi-" Cassian breathed, his words were cut off by a sharp moan. His hands gripped at Bodhi's hair as he buckled.

Cassian gave another moan, before he choked out a word. "P-please"

Bodhi was in control know, he let up just a little. Only occasionally stimulating when he wanted.

He looked up at Cassian squirming  on the bed. He wanted to hear the words.

"Say it" he whispered.

"Please Bodhi"

At that he continued until Cassian finally relaxed. His whole body went still and Bodhi sat back on the bed, he swallowed down the load Cassian had given him.

After awhile, the two of the lay there neither of them saying a word before they curled up next to each other and feel fast asleep.

 


End file.
